


Change

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Babysitting, Family, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Police, Pre-Slash, Public Humiliation, Stalking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: The Moonbeam City Police Department has a new officer joining the force. His name is Jasper. He is also quite a bit younger than a lot of the other officers there. But there is one thing about him to make the other cops stay away from him. And that is the fact that he is gay.When Jasper meets Rad and the gang that he will be working with, he ends up becoming more than just a desk mate and partner for a certain officer.Will Jasper be able to handle everything that comes with the job or will be forced to choose to keep his sanity and his life?
Kudos: 3





	1. A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Jasper’s first day working at the Moonbeam City Police department. Things can either go really smoothly...or really badly.

It was a quiet morning at the Moonbeam City Police Department. Usually even this early in the morning, there was a hassle and bustle in the building. Especially the top floor. All of a sudden, the elevator bell rang and opened. Rad stepped out of the elevator and headed to his desk. He was glad to see that Dazzle is not here yet. He did need any of Novak’s ignorant bullshit so early in the morning. When he arrived, he noticed that the desk next to him on the left side was suddenly occupied. This slightly worried him.

“I hope it is not Dazzle. Out of all the people in the world, I do not want him as a desk neighbor to me. I truly do not even want to be in the same building as him either.” Rad thought to himself before he sat down in the chair at his desk. He carefully took out a binder from his bag and placed it on the desk. Rad was going to try to get his mind off of the mystery of the new desk neighbor. About 10 minutes later, Rad heard a chair being pulled out next to him. He saw someone at the left desk and turned his head. It was a guy. A guy that he has never seen before. The man was a bit tall. His hair was short and a neon green and gelled. Rad also noticed that one of the man’s ear that Rad could see at the moment was pierced and had a small, black loop through it. The man was also wearing a pastel pink, button down shirt and brown slacks. The black fishnet gloves on his hands and the black nail polish on his nails that he wore was actually a nice touch to the outfit. The man noticed Rad looked at him and turned his head to look back. Rad’s eyes widened. Not only he felt like that he was a deer in the headlights but...the man was also gorgeous.

The man smiled at Rad. Rad blushed all of a sudden.

”Hi!” The man spoke in a cheery tone. He had a mix of a feminine and manly voice, too. 

”He-Hello.” Rad said back, feeling a little flustered, too. The man sat down in the chair at his desk that was next to Rad’s. Neither Rad or the man broke eye contact with one another.

”I hope you do not mind me being your desk neighbor! My name is Jasper MacDonald. What is your name?” The man said to Rad and then asked him. Rad gulped.

”Rad Manning. I used to be Rad Cunningham but i changes my last name recently. It is nice to meet you.” Rad replied to him.

”Did you get married recently?” Jasper asked him another question. Rad blushed even more.

”Oh no! I found out about something and I did not feel comfortable with my last name that I had before so I changed it.” Rad answered. He did not want to go into detail about why for now but he did not feel uncomfortable about Jasper. In fact, he felt very comfortable around him. Rad just did not want to bore him.

”Are you new here?” Rad asked a question this time. Jasper nodded.

”Yes! Today is my first day here! I just hope that I can do a good job. I am so nervous.” Jasper replied. Rad calmed down and smiled at him.

”Do not worry. Also, if you need any advice, just let me know. I will help you whenever you need it.” Rad said to Jasper.

”I..really appreciate that. Ms. Miller showed me around the department already but still, I am not exactly used to this city so I am not sure how things work around here. I am from a different state.” Jasper explained to him.

”Same here. Well, technically, I am from Canada before I came to Moonbeam City but my biological parents are from the US. It is a complicated story but I will explain it more later on.” Rad told him. Jasper nodded.

”You can tell me whatever you feel comfortable with. Plus, I do not plan on transferring any time soon so you got time to tell all the things you want! I lived with an aunt on my Mom’s side of the family for a good part of my life.” Jasper said to Rad and then blushed. Rad suddenly got confused by Jasper’s reaction to what he said.

”Are you okay?” Rad asked him. Jasper nodded.

”How do you feel about people who are part of the LGBT community?” Jasper asked. 

“I have no problems with anyone who is LGBT. As long as the person is not an asshole, of course. Plus, I have a brother who is gay. Is there a reason why you ask?” Rad replied and then another question. Jasper nodded.

”I am gay as well. And I know that some cops can be a bit homophobic and such. I am glad to hear that you do not have a problem with that.” Jasper answered.

”Some can be but do not worry about that. Pizzaz has a no hate policy in the department. If something happens, you let her know and she will take care of it.” Rad told him. Jasper started to feel a bit better about not only having Rad as a desk neighbor but about being a policeman at this department, too. So did Rad about having a new desk neighbor. All of a sudden, Rad heard a familiar voice being spoken throughout the main area of the floor and began to tense up. Jasper looked at where the voice was coming from.

It was Dazzle. And it seems like he was happy today. Jasper looked at Rad once again.

”Who is that?” Jasper asked him. Rad let out a sigh.

”That is Dazzle Novak. Moonbeam City’s “Number One” detective. More like Moonbeam City’s Number one piece of shit.” Rad replied to him.

”I take it you both don’t get along?” Jasper asked.

”Nope. We don’t at all. He tends to bully me and tries to show that he is better than me to the rest of the department and the city.” Rad explained to him.

”Sounds like he is very insecure with a fake and narcissistic complex.” Jasper told him.

”That is..that is actually very accurate about him. You hit the nail right in the head.” Rad said back to him. Dazzle suddenly appeared next to Rad and Jasper. Dazzle was looking specifically at Jasper.

”You are new here, aren’t you?” Dazzle asked. Jasper nodded. Jasper can see that Rad was worried about something happening.

”Yes. My name is Jasper MacDonald. Today is a my first day here.” Jasper replied back to Dazzle. Dazzle moved his arm and hand towards the front of Jasper.

”Welcome to the department! If you need any help, let me know!” Dazzle said to him. Jasper took Dazzle’s hand in his and shook it a couple of times. When Dazzle moved his hand away and pointed at Rad. 

“Be careful of this guy! He is not exactly innocent.” Dazzle said to Jasper. Rad rolled his eyes.

”So far, he does not seem like a bad guy to me.” Jasper said back to Dazzle.

”Looks can be deceiving, though. I have known him for years. Trust me, be careful of him.” Dazzle spoke back to Jasper. Jasper shrugged.

”Well, I have not been here too long so I really can say if anyone is a bad person or not. But honestly, I do not think Rad is as bad you may think he is.” Jasper explained to Dazzle.   
  


“Well, anyway and again, welcome to the department!” Dazzle said to Jasper then left a few seconds later. Jasper looked at Rad, who did not seem pleased that Dazzle was just here.

”I am so sorry that he treats like that.” Jasper told him.

”It is okay. I am used to it but sometimes, it does tend affect me but for the most part, I just let it roll off of me.” Rad said back to him. 

“I understand. I know how it feels. I have been bullied for most of my life, too. Sometimes, it gets better but other times, it can become too much to handle.” Jasper spoke. For once, it felt nice for Rad to be able to talk to someone that fully understand what he is going through.

”I agree. Also, I hope that you enjoy working with us! Sometimes we can be a crazy bunch, I just letting you know.” Rad spoke up.

“Thanks and no worries, I went to high school with a bunch of crazy people so I am used to it.” Jasper said back to him. Rad nodded. The two of them went back to work until they got off of work that day. The rest of Jasper’s first day at the police department went quite well. Even the incident when first meeting Dazzle, it went pretty smoothly. Also, Rad seems like a pretty nice guy. Despite what Dazzle told him. It seems that Jasper was definitely going to enjoy working there. He just hopes that no other cops in the department end up bullying him for being gay. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. After all, Jasper is human just like everyone else.

Though..sometimes Jasper wonders about that. Either way, being a cop is something that he always wanted to do. Jasper does not want to be the best cop in the city. He just wants to help make a difference. Even if it is with one person’s life. That would be enough for him. But..things can change.


	2. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Rad spend a lunch break together for the first time since Jasper has joined the force.

Rad sat in the break room at the police station, having his lunch for the day. There were other people in there as well but no one was sitting next to him. Rad was used to it, though. Sometimes, he wished that someone would sit next to him but yet, he was fine with eating alone. As Rad took a bite of the food that he brought with him today, he saw break room door opening from the corner of his eye. He hoped that it was not Dazzle. When the door opened, in walked Jasper with a cooler in one of his hands. Rad blushed and stopped chewing as he kept on looking at Jasper.   
  


But when Jasper looked at Rad, Rad quickly looked away from him, hoping that Jasper did not see him looking at him like an idiot (well, he felt like an idiot). Jasper smiled at Rad.

”Hey! Do you mind if I sit at the table with you?” Jasper spoke to and asked him. Rad blushed even more than he was already. People were also looking at the two of them. Rad was not sure what to do. He wants Jasper to sit with him but at the same time, he felt it was cause nothing but rumors and such. Though, it was not like that there are already rumors about him going around the department. Rad smiled at Jasper and nodded his head. He was going to risk it.

”Sure! Have a seat! I do not mind it at all.” Rad replied to him. Jasper nodded and sat right next to him. Rad was starting to feel warm all over his body. Jasper places his lunch cooler onto the table and opens it in front of him. He took out several things about of it and then placed it back on the floor when he was finished. Rad recognized a couple of the items that Jasper took out of his cooler.

”I do not mean to sound weird or anything but I noticed that a couple of things that you took out of your cooler are Korean.” Rad piped up. Jasper looked at him and nodded.

”Yes! They are. How did you know?” Jasper said back and then asked a question. Rad smiled.

”I have a younger brother who is half American and half Korean. He also likes those as well.” Rad replied. 

“Ah. Awesome! I am also half Korean, too but I look more like my mother, who is American.” Jasper told him.

”My brother is the same except that his biological mother is the one from South Korea.” Rad said back.

”Biological mother? You mean that he does not have the same parents?” Jasper asked.

”Well, _technically_ , my younger brother is my cousin but because of the abuse from his biological parents, my parents adopted him. He is the best little brother anyone could ever have. At least to me he is. His name is Kazuki. I know that is a Japanese name but his mother has a small percentage of Japanese in her bloodline, too. I only have known my bother for a few years, though.” Rad explained to him. Jasper nodded and smiled.

”I am glad that he has someone like you in his life. How old is he? If you do not mind me asking.” Jasper said and then asked another question.

”He is 21. At the moment, he lives with my parents but he does stuff from home to earn money. Most art and stuff like that. My brother has autism and he can not live on his own because of it. And a group home is not a good idea for him.” Rad replied to him. Jasper smiled.

”I understand that. I have a cousin with autism, too. She is 16 years old. Very smart but had a lot of social anxiety and also has a heart of gold.” Jasper told him.

”Kazuki is the same way. And very creative, too. Though...he has recently expressed that he wants to be in a relationship but is worried because of him being autistic, he may not be able to handle it. I personally think he can and so do my parents. Regardless, I just want him to find someone that makes him happy and treats him right.” Rad said.  
  


”Your brother sounds really awesome. And I agree. I hope your brother does find someone that does make him feel that way.” Jasper said back to him. Rad nodded back.

”Me, too. He is not low functioning or anything. He just has a lot of social anxiety because of the autism and couple of other things, too. I always make sure that he never feels like he is nothing or worthless because he is amazing. Just because he is the way he is, it doesn’t make him less of a human or doesn’t deserve compassions and respect. All Kazuki ever wants to be is to able to be himself and I think they way he is truly wonderful. Though...some do find him a bit intimidating sometimes.” Rad told Jasper.

”In what way do people find him intimidating?” Jasper asked him then he took a bite of his food. 

“Kazuki is not only muscular in appearance but he is also very tall. Like 6’4” tall. I am like 5’11”-6”. Even being that tall and such, Kazuki is more like a tall and muscular teddy bear than anything.” Rad answered and explained to him.

”Do you have a picture of your brother?” Jasper asked another question.

”I do. On my phone.” Rad replied as he took his phone out of his jacket pocket and looked through it to find a good picture of Kazuki for Jasper to see. When Rad showed Jasper a picture of Kazuki, his eyes widened.

”Oh my. Your brother is very handsome!” Jasper complimented. Yes, Jasper thought Kazuki was handsome but yet, Kazuki is not his type of guy that he is into personally. Jasper is into/attracted to men that have a bit of a tummy and a bit more body hair. Basically...someone like Rad for an example. For Jasper, Rad would be perfect for him. But, regardless, they needed to have a good personality, too. Rad put his phone back in his pocket several seconds later.

”I agree. He is very handsome.” Rad said back to Jasper. A thought suddenly popped inside of his head.

”Unlike me.” Rad thought to himself. Rad felt happy around Jasper since Jasper has joined the force but still, he has some self esteem issues when it comes to his appearance. He has tried to lose weight but nothing has been helping. And with the way Dazzle treats him among their peers, it does not help his depression either. Rad felt stuck and like there was no way out of this unless he quit. Which, he is not going to do unless it was because he wants to, not because Dazzle is trying to make him do so. Jasper noticed the look on Rad’s face. Also, he was truly liking having Jasper as a desk neighbor to him. 

”Are you okay, Rad?” Jasper asked him. Rad looked at him with a smile on his face.

”I am okay. Do not worry. I was just thinking about something.” Rad replied to him.

”Do you need to talk about it?” Jasper asked another question. Rad shook his head a couple of times. Jasper understood.

”Well, if you need to talk about anything, let me know. I am here for you.” Jasper said to him. That actually made Rad feel a bit better.

”Thanks, Jasper. Same here if you need to talk about anything.” Rad said back to him. Jasper nodded. As they are their lunch, Dazzle walked into the break room. He saw Rad and Jasper sitting together from the corner of his eyes and walked over to them.

”So, Jasper, how is your first week of being on the force been for you?” Dazzle asked him and ignoring Rad. Rad’s mood started to turn bad. Jasper looked at Dazzle.

”It..it has been going good.” Jasper replied to him. Rad felt like that Jasper was starting to like Dazzle. Dazzle sat down at their table without asking first, which made both Rad and Jasper feel a bit uncomfortable.

”By the way, have you met any women since you have been here?” Dazzle asked another question. Jasper has not told Dazzle that he is gay. Not yet. Nor does he plan to, to be honest.

”I have but I am just more focused on work right now. Not looking for a relationship at the moment, though.” Jasper answered your him. It was sort of a lie but it was not a complete lie at the same time. Jasper is actually more focused on being a cop right now than wanting to be in a relationship with someone. Dazzle nodded.

”Well, if you want to go to any clubs, let me know and I can give you some recommendations and such. Maybe we could even hang out together sometime.” Dazzle said and even suggested to him. Rad did not like that. Not because he thinks that Jasper should only hang around him (which that was not the case), it is just he did not want Jasper to get mixed up in Dazzle’s troublemaking bullshit. He was truly trying to look out for Jasper without seeming like he was controlling him or anything. But Rad was not the only in the break room that found Mr. Novak quite irritating. Jasper has only been here a week and from what he has seen, Jasper was not a fan of Dazzle either.

”Thanks, Dazzle but I think I am going to wait on that for a while. Going to clubs, I mean.” Jasper said back to him. Dazzle shrugged.

“That is fine but if you want to, just let me know. I know a lot of greats places in this city.” Dazzle said to Jasper and then got up from the table to get his lunch and then left the break room. Jasper looked at Rad.

”I do not like that guy at all.” Jasper suddenly whispered to Rad. Rad’s eyes widened.

”Really? I mean, you not have to do but you don’t like him at all?” Rad asked back.   
  


  
“Nope. I find him to be a very narcissistic and quite unbearable to be around. And a pervert. A huge pervert from what I have seen so far.” Jasper replied to him. That also made Rad feel a bit happier.

”I agree with you on that, to be honest.” Rad said back. Jasper nodded. The two of them finished their lunches, clean up the table and headed out of the break room together to get back to work. So far, Rad truly liked Jasper. He has never felt this about someone before and it actually felt wonderful for once. Jasper felt the same way, too, about Rad. Hopefully, they will be able to hang out together more outside of work. If either of them can sum up the courage to ask each other for their numbers, of course. 


	3. On A Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets to go to his first crime scene. He also finds out more about Dazzle than he truly wants to. And does Jasper want to truly hang out with Rad?

Jasper sat in the passenger’s seat while having Rad drive the police car to the crime they were heading to. Jasper was excited about going to his first crime scene but he also could not help but take glimpses of Rad’s face as well. Not to mention that it has been his first official month since he joined the Moonbeam City police department. Rad was also glad that it was Jasper tagging along with him in the car and not Dazzle.   
  


“How are you feeling today?” Rad asked Jasper. Jasper looked at Rad, blushing a little bit at the same time.

”I am feeling fine. I am actually a bit excited about going to my first crime scene. Dead bodies and blood doesn’t scare me. How about you? How do you feel about all the crime scenes that you have been to?” Jasper replied and then Rad.

”I am fine with blood and crime scenes, too. Sometimes...they can be a bit gory and make me feel a little sick to my stomach but that is rare for that to happen to me, honestly. Being an officer is not an easy job.” Rad answered Jasper’s question. Jasper nodded.

”Oh, I understand that. What made you want to become an officer in the first place, Rad?” Jasper said and then asked another question to him.

”Well, honestly, I did not want to be an officer at first. I graduated high school at 16 so I went to college early for what I originally wanted to do and then after a while I completed that. I decided to become an officer. I felt like I need more at that time for a career..if that makes sense.” Rad replied. Jasper nodded.

”What were planning to be originally before you decided to be an officer? I hope I am not trying to being a bother with all of these questions.” Jasper asked another question and said to Rad.

”I do not mind at all. I actually wanted to be a teacher. Still kind of do, to be honest.” Rad answered and told him.

”What kind of teacher did you want to be?” Jasper asked.

”I always wanted to teach special education. My brother that I told you about, because of his autism and seeing how people with special needs get treated by society hurts my heart. And I love kids. I also used to tutor and volunteer for events that involved special needs children and adults, too. And meeting my brother made me realize that I did not make the wrong choice. Always have. I wanted to make a difference, no matter what kind of job I ended up with in my life. I still volunteer to help people with special needs as much as I can. I guess you can say that brother and those students was inspiration for that in a way.” Rad answered. That made Jasper happy.

”I can see that you and your brother are very close even if you have know him for long.” Jasper spoke.

”Yes. Very close. I wish I still could visit him more often. We still keep in touch but I still am not able to see him as much as I want, though. He is another state away from here. I miss him quite a lot. And my mom and dad, too.” Rad explained to him.   
  


“I understand. I miss my family, too. I am an only child but I have cousins that I am close to that I miss a lot. Though...some of their parents, including my own parents, do not like that I am gay but I am not going to change who I am to be someone that is not me at all. I rather be gay and happy than straight and depressed. I did not get to choose who I am attracted to. And I wish people understood that we are human, too. Though...the LGBT can be a bit ignorant, too.” Jasper said to Rad.

“My brother told me about how the LGBT community can be toxic at times. Which is sad, to be honest.” Rad said back.

”Agreed. It truly is very sad.” Jasper spoke. Rad smiled.

”Well, I am glad that you are here, Jasper. Hope we can work together more often.” Rad told him. Jasper smiled.

”Same here, Rad.” Jasper said back to him. A couple of minutes later, Rad and Jasper arrived at the crime scene. When Jasper and Rad got out of the car, Chrysalis came towards them.

”Glad you guys are here.” Chrysalis said to the two of them. Jasper looked at the scene. Rad noticed that Jasper was starting to feel a little uneasy because Dazzle was working on the scene. Rad looked at Chrysalis. 

”Let me handle this.” Rad said to her. Chrysalis nodded. Rad looked at Jasper.

”You can stay with Chrysalis. This should not take too long.” Rad said to him. Jasper nodded then Rad left to go catch up with Dazzle at the scene. Chrysalis stayed next to Jasper as he watched Rad and Dazzle go over the scene. Chrysalis looked at Jasper,

”First crime scene you have been to, huh.” Chrysalis said to him. Jasper nodded.

”Yes. It is not that I do not want to go over to the crime scene, which I do want to but..Dazzle gives me an uneasy vibe. I will get over this quickly but...I just think it is not a good idea for now.” Jasper explained to her.

”I understand. Dazzle is not an easy person to be around, to be honest. I find him quite disgusting to tell you the truth.” Chrysalis said back to him. All of a sudden, Rad and Dazzle started to get into an argument about how the crime scene should be handled. Jasper looked at Chrysalis.

”Have they alway been like this with each other?” Jasper asked her. Chrysalis nodded.

”Yes. Unfortunately, they have always been like that. They have a very strong rivalry towards each other. Dazzle thinks he is better than Rad. I think it is childish but at the same time...I can understand why it bothers Rad so much.” Chrysalis explained to him.

”I feel bad for Rad. I mean, Dazzle needs to realize that he is not always going to be #1 and that is okay. Honestly, I think Rad is better than Dazzle by quite a lot. At least from what I have seen being around the two of them.” Jasper said back to her. Chrysalis seemed a little surprised by Jasper’s response.

”It seems like you like Rad quite a bit.” Chrysalis told him.

”I do. He is a nice guy. One of the very few people who understands me, too.” Jasper said to her. Chrysalis smiled. Sometimes, she wonders about about Rad but she also knows that Rad is not exactly a bad person. It is just Dazzle that makes me feel the way he does. Or reacts at times, too. Either way, Chrysalis was glad to see that Jasper was having no issues with him but. On the other hand, it seems that Jasper is not too fond of Dazzle at the same time. Speaking of Rad and Dazzle, it seems that their fight is not going to get any better for the two of them right now.

“Dammit, Dazzle! Why can’t you just let me do my job for once instead of being such a jackass about it?!” Rad exclaimed and then asked him.

”Because you do not understand crimes scenes like I do. I am the #1 detective of the department after all.” Dazzle replied to him.

”You are also the department’s #1 idiot! I may not be a detective, Dazzle, but I am not stupid either! Plus, there is a certain way that you have to handle a crime scene! You can’t just screw around in a crime scene or things are going to get messed up! Though, you only know how to screw things up.” Rad said back to Dazzle.

”I am not the only one who has messed up a case before, Rad!” Dazzle exclaimed back to him.

”But you have done way worse out of all of us! Let me just do my job so we can get the stuff back to the lab and get out of here!” Rad told him. Jasper wanted to go help Rad but Chrysalis held him back.

”It is not going to help make the situation better for anyone if you go and help.” Chrysalis said to him. As much as he wanted to go help them, Chrysalis was right. Bring there would only make it worse. Not better. Jasper just had to stand there and watch Dazzle and Rad just bark at each other like mad dogs. After a couple of minutes, everything calmed down and Rad was able to finish up what he needed to do at the scene. When both Rad and Dazzle was finished up going over the crime scene and gathering evidence, Rad came back over to Chrysalis and Jasper.

”Are you okay, Rad?” Jasper asked him. Rad nodded to Jasper.

”I am fine. Do not worry. I am so sorry that you had to see that happen.” Rad replied to him.

”It is okay. I was worried about you, though. Dazzle is such a huge fuckface.” Jasper said back. Rad blushed.

”You...you were worried about me?” Rad asked. Jasper nodded with a smile on their face.

”I was. I am still little worried, though, to be honest with you.” Jasper answered to him. Rad smiled back at him.

”Do not worry about me. I will be fine. I am used to being that way with Dazzle. Thank you, though.” Rad told him. 

“You are welcome, Rad.” Jasper said back to him. All of a sudden, Dazzle went over to the three of them. Dazzle looked at Jasper.

”Hey, Jasper! How you are doing?” Dazzle asked him. Jasper gave Dazzle a little and did not even reply to his question. Instead, he left them and headed back to the car that Jasper as Rad arrived into to work on his report of the scene. Dazzle looked back at Rad and Chrysalis.

”What is his problem?” Dazzle asked. Rad kept his mouth shut. Chrysalis shrugged.

”I am not sure.” Chrysalis answered Dazzle. Deep down, she knew why Jasper reacted that way. As much as Jasper wanted to try to get along with everyone he works with at the department. It seems that it is not going to be so easy or he was going to be able to get along with everyone there after all. After Chrysalis, Rad and Dazzle were done talking, Rad heading to the car and got inside of it along with Jasper. Rad looked over at Jasper to notice that he was slightly shaking. 

“Take a deep breath, Jasper. Just take a deep breath. Everything is okay.” Rad said to him. Jasper did as Rad told him to and then looked at him.

”I..I apologize for the way I acted towards Dazzle. There is something that I did not tell you.” Jasper said back. Rad started the car so they can back to the office on time.

”Did Dazzle try to do something to do you?” Rad asked him. Jasper nodded.

”Dazzle keeps trying to get me to go with him to clubs and stuff but with the way I have seen him in general and the way he is towards women..he makes me _very_ uncomfortable. I am also afraid to tell him that I am gay because I am not sure how he is when it comes to the LGBT. Plus, seeing the way he is with you, it makes like him even less that I do already.” Jasper explained to him. Rad felt so bad for him.

“Just ignore him. I am so sorry that he has been bothering you like that.” Rad said back to him. Jasper looked at Rad.

”Also..the way Dazzle is towards you as well makes me so mad. All you are doing is trying to do your job and he just decides to be a bastard. I am surprised that he has been here as long as he has. Why doesn’t the city fire him?” Jasper told and then asked him. Finally, someone understood.

”I have been asking that question for so many years and I never have gotten an answer about it. Guess, we both we never know. He is not even good at his job so I am not sure why they keep on the force.” Rad replied to him.

”I agree with you. I mean, he may be a detective and not an officer but he is not exactly a good one either. I am not going to dwell on it but recently, I have always wondered how stupid someone can be and then I meet Dazzle and I always learn that there is always going to be surprised, no matter what. I guess that is also life in a way.” Jasper explained to Rad.

”True. By the way...would you like to get together with me sometime? If you do not that is okay but I have been thinking about it and I thought I would ask while I had the time.” Rad spoke and then asked a question Jasper himself. Jasper smiled.

”Actually..I would like that a lot. Quite a lot in fact.” Jasper replied to him. Rad blushed.

”Re-really? You would?” Rad asked another question.   
  


  
“Yes! I really do. Though, I would have to check my schedule but yeah, I would like to hang out with you!” Jasper answered him with a smile in his face. Rad was blushing and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He could not believe that Jasper actually wants to hang out with him. Out of all people that Jasper could hang with, he chooses Rad. And that made Rad truly happy.

”I need to check mine as well but I will let you know.” Rad said back.

”Same here. By the way...are you okay with gay clubs and stuff like that? I mean, we will not go to one every single time we hang out but I was wanting to check the gay clubs in Moonbeam City sometime...if that is okay with you.” Jasper said and then asked. Jasper would not mind checking out clubs with Rad. As long as it was not with Dazzle.

“Of course! Plus, I know a few good ones around the city as well. I go to them from time to time. I mean, I like women and men but I tend to have more fun at gay clubs. Not sure why but it makes me happy.” Rad replied to him.

”That is wonderful to hear, to be honest. Though...sometimes..I can be very socially awkward at times.” Jasper told Rad.

”Do not worry about that. I can be as well so that makes two of us.” Rad said back. Jasper silently chuckled to himself.

”He is so cute. ...I wonder if Rad is single? But I think I am going to wait to ask that. I have not know him too long and I do not want to make him feel uncomfortable just in case.” Jasper thought to himself. Rad was also thinking the same about Jasper as Jasper was thinking about him. But neither of them were going to act on it at the moment. They wanted to get to know each other more. Which in a way, that is a good thing. For the both of them. About 5 minutes after they finished talking, Rad and Jasper arrived back at the police station. When they parked, Jasper and Rad looked at each other and smiled.

”Are you feeling okay now?” Rad asked Jasper. Jasper nodded.

”A whole lot better. Thanks, Rad. Are you feeling better, too?” Jasper replied and then asked back. Rad also nodded back.   
  


“I am feeling a whole lot better as well and you’re welcome. Thanks.” Rad answered back.

”You’re welcome.” Jasper said back to him. The two of them got out of the car and gathered the things they brought back with them for the crime scene and headed into the station together. Rad was still surprised that Jasper wants to hang out with him. And even though, Dazzle is a huge, narcissistic dickbag, Jasper was going to just ignore him. He had more important things to worry and think about right now. Jasper and Rad were also excited about hanging out with each other, too. Also, they are going to play it off like nothing happened at the crime scene. Just hope that Jasper does not have any contact with Dazzle after this. _Hopefully_.


	4. Can’t Always Be Like That, Can It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizzaz wants to know how Jasper is doing since he started working at the police department but Jasper has other things on his mind at the moment.

Jasper knocked on the door to Pizzaz’s office. He got an email from her last night about that she wanted to talk to him the next day. Jasper was not sure about what exactly but he was going to find that out. Jasper also had a few things that he wanted to talk to Pizzaz about that has been in his mind lately since he joined the department. A few seconds later, Jasper opened the door after Pizzaz gave him permission to come into the office. When he opened the door, he saw Pizzaz at her desk. Pizzaz looked up at him with a smile on her face.

”Come on in and have a seat, Jasper.” Pizzaz said to him. Jasper gulped and closed the door behind him as he walked over to her desk and sat in one of the chairs that was in front of it. Pizzaz sat up straight in her seat as she looked at him.

”Am in trouble or something like that?” Jasper asked her, trying to figure out why she wanted to speak with him. Pizzaz shook her head.

”Not at all! I just wanted to check up in you and see how you have been since you started here. How have you been?” Pizzaz replied and asked a question to him back.

”Well, I have been doing fine. Though...there are some things that have been on my mind lately.” Jasper answered.

”Like what exactly?” Pizzaz asked. Jasper took a deep breath before he answered back.

”Well, Dazzle has been slightly harassing me to hang out with him and I am not sure how to tell him that I do not want to. I mean, I have noticed that Dazzle is a somewhat and truly complicated person. And the way I have seen him around women...it makes me feel uncomfortable because in a way, it is like he is sexual harassing them even though, some of them do not mind him doing that. Also...the way he is with Rad. Dazzle bullies him for no reason when all Rad is trying to do is his job. Not to mention that Dazzle is truly not good at his job either.” Jasper explained to her. He started to feel like he stepped over a boundary of some kind. Pizzaz let out a sigh.

”I am sorry that I am sounding like I am complaining but it is more out of concern than anything. I promise you.” Jasper told her.

”I understand you are coming from. Do not worry. You are not being a bother at all. I do not like the way Dazzle is either.” Pizzaz said back to him.

”How come he has not been fired yet?” Jasper asked her.

”It is... _complicated_. To say the least. Personally, I would LOVE to fire his ass but yet, the mayor and people in town seem to like him. I am not doing it and keeping him on the force because I want to...I just do not want to get this department into trouble with the town and such. Trust me, I do understand where you are coming from. Also, Rad and him have always been like that. Honestly, both of them sometimes drive me a little crazy but I am not against Rad at all! In fact, I think he is a great officer! Rad is not a bad person like Dazzle thinks he is.” Pizzaz told him. Jasper nodded.

”I think what is going in between them is childish and ridiculous, yes but I know that Rad does not enjoy it at all. In fact, I believe that Rad wants it to stop it but for some reason...he is afraid to because of the way that Dazzle can be. I feel so bad for Rad. I think he is truly a wonderful person but people don’t seem to give him enough credit. It seems that they take Dazzle’s side, no matter what situation happens between him and Rad. It is truly horrible. It can’t not alway be like that around here, can’t it? I mean, there are times where Dazzle and Rad need to stop the bickering and work as a team, right?” Jasper said to her and then asked.

”I wish that was the case. Personally, I have never seen them work together in a friendly manner. And I do not think that it will ever happen, to be perfectly honest with you. I so would love for them to do that but I doubt that it will happen anytime soon. I know Rad is not a bad person, trust me. Not bad at all. I think he just had a hard time ignoring him sometimes because Dazzle does it so much to him and he just ends up not being able to do so. And I am sorry that Dazzle keeps bothering you. I think he is trying to stop letting you hang out with Rad. Do not let him get to you, though. But..if it gets out of hand, please let me know and I will take care of it.” Pizzaz replied and said to him. Jasper let out a sigh.

”I appreciate that. Thanks. I just hope that they can get along one day but I truly doubt it as well. I mean, otherwise, I have been doing pretty well. It is just Dazzle that has been an issue. Honestly, I like working with Rad. And being his desk neighbor, too. By the way, I have a question about Rad.” Jasper said back.

”And that question would be?” Pizzaz asked one as well. Jasper gulped as he started to blush across his face. But...it was nkt that visible to Pizzaz.

”..Is Rad single?” Jasper asked. Pizzaz was one of the only few people who knew Rad’s true sexuality.

”As far as I know, he is. Is there a reason why you wanted to know?” Pizzaz replied and asked a question back, too. That is when the blushing on Jasper’s face started to become more visible on his face. A smirk appeared on Pizzaz’s face.

”You like him, don’t you?” Pizzaz suddenly asked. Jasper felt a little flustered all of a sudden when she asked him that.

”In a way...yes. I do like him in that way but I am not ready exactly to ask him out on a date. I want to get to know him more before I do that but I was curious at the same time. I know it may sound strange but...I find Rad way more attractive than Dazzle. Is that weird to feel that way? Also...is against policy to date another officer in this department?” Jasper replied and then asked another couple of questions.

”It is not weird at all to feel that way and I have nothing against two officers being a couple. People find love in all kinds of ways. And I understand that you want to wait to ask him out. By the way, you do know that Rad _is_ queer, right? He is not exactly fully gay but he does men as well.” Pizzaz answered and asked a question back, too. Jasper nodded.

”I do know that Rad is not straight and not completely gay either but I haven’t really talked to anyone about it because I feel it is none of my business to do that. Though, I am worried that if I wait too long, he will end up finding someone before I get the chance to ask him out.” Jasper replied to her. Pizzaz nodded.

”It is completely understandable and I totally agree with you. It is up to you what you want to do about that.” Pizzaz said to him. Jasper felt content about this. At least, it was nothing bad. Still...Jasper hopes that Dazzle will leave it alone soon but yet...he does not think that is going to happen. Also..Jasper was curious if Rad was actually single or not? Even if he already got an answer from Pizzaz about this, he still wanted to make sure. The only way he could truly find out was to ask Rad himself but...Jasper thought that could ruin what they have right now. Yet...his curiosity was killing him. No matter what, he wanted to find out.

Several minutes later, Jasper left Pizzaz’s office to get back to work. As soon as he closed the office door, Jasper noticed that Dazzle was coming down the hallway. 

“SHIT.” Jasper thought to himself as Dazzle came closer to him. Dazzle stopped and looked at Jasper with a smile on his face. 

“Hey, Jasper!” Dazzle said to him. Even hearing Dazzle’s voice made him cringe slightly. Jasper pretended to not hear what Dazzle said to him and walked past him and back to his desk in the main area of the floor. Dazzle was surprised by Jasper’s reaction.

”He must not be having a good day, I guess.” Dazzle thought to himself then headed to Pizzaz’s office. When Jasper arrived at his desk, he saw that Rad was there. Seeing Rad made Jasper feel better. Jasper sat at his desk and leaned back in the chair slightly.

”I need a beer.” Jasper spoke up.

”Oh, you, too?” Rad asked him back. Jasper looked at Rad and nodded.

”I will take anything if helps forget about Dazzle’s existence.” Jasper replied back to him.

”Same. By the way, how was your meeting with Pizzaz?” Rad spoke and then asked.

”It went well. She just wanted to see how I was doing on the force. By the way...would you like to go grab a beer sometime after work? If that is allowed, of course.” Jasper replied and then asked Rad. Rad thought about it for a Monet before replying.

”Sure! Wanna go tonight? I know a great place that has amazing alcohol. And it is not against the rules for an officer to have a drink once in a while.” Rad replied and then asked him. Jasper smiled.

”That would be incredible!” Jasper answered back. Rad smiled back. Maybe Jasper could also take this an opportunity to get to know Rad more outside of work. And also maybe find out if Rad is actually single or taken. Dazzle returned from Pizzaz’s office to see Jasper and Rad having a good time talking to each other as they worked. Secretly, Dazzle was a little jealous of Rad having Jasper to himself. Dazzle decided to not say something about Rad for once and headed to his desk to work. The rest of the work day went smoothly. 

Rad and Jasper decided to go home first and change into more comfortable clothes before heading together to go get drinks. Rad was nervous for Jasper to see that he was not exactly skinny at all. As Rad got dressed, he looked into the mirror and let out a sigh. His low self-esteem started to creep up on him out of nowhere.

“Maybe Dazzle is right. I should lose weight. Not too much but just some weight.” Rad said to himself before buttoning up his shirt. As he headed downstairs, Rad took out his cellphone and texted Jasper to let him know that he was in his way there to pick up. Earlier, Jasper gave Rad the address to his apartment before they left the police department parking lot. Rad was a little nervous about this but it was needed. For the both of them. Back at Jasper’s apartment, he finished reading Rad’s text. He also nervous but excited about this at the same time. Jasper looked into the mirror in his bathroom and fixed his hair uo a little bit. He noticed that he was growing a little facial hair as well on his chin. 

“I should shave but I do have time to do that. Rad will be here soon. ...Why is my heart beating so fast? We are only just going to for drinks and hang out. This is not a date in any way. I mean, maybe one day it will be but for now, we are just friends and I need to calm down before he gets here.” Jasper said and asked himself. Jasper took a deep breath before leaving his bedroom and headed to the living room to wait for Rad to show up. Jasper took a selfie of himself on his phone while sitting in the couch and posted it to a couple of his social media accounts before leaning back against the couch, letting out a sigh in the process as well.

Jasper’s heart would not stop beating inside of his chest. No matter what he tried to do, it just would not stop. It definitely was not a heart attack but in a way...it might as well be. Hanging out with Rad was making him a little more excited than anticipated. But Jasper was not going to back down. No way. About five minutes later, Jasper heard a knock on the front door of his apartment. It was Rad. Had to be. He was not expecting any one else. Jasper got up from the couch and headed over to the front door. When he opened it, there was Rad, standing in front of Jasper. Jasper gulped. 

“Oh. My. God.” Jasper thought to himself. What could it be exactly that has Jasper surprised about seeing Rad all of a sudden?


	5. A Little Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad and Jasper have a great time together at a gay club in Moonbeam City. What could possibly ruin it?

It was around 6:30pm in Moonbeam City on a Friday night. Jasper felt a little nervous as he was getting ready to head out with Rad. As he put the finishing touches on his hair, Jasper’s phone beeped as he received a text message. Jasper looked at his phone. It was a message from Rad, letting him know that he will be there soon to pick him up. Even if he saw him at work already today, Jasper was excited to see him again. Jasper put in his shoes quickly and headed down the stairs to wait for Rad to come pick him up. He sat on the couch in the living room of his apartment. His heart was beating so much he in his chest that it felt like that it was going to pop out.

”Why is my heart beating like this? It is not a date! It is just to hang out with a friend and that is all! ...Oh my God. What if I do something stupid while we are out? I do not even want to think about that. I am just overthinking anyway.” Jasper said to himself as he looked on his phone. He decided to get his mind off of his thoughts and take a selfie to show the outfit he is going to wearing for going out tonight. As he posted the picture, Jasper heard a knock at the front door of his apartment. He suddenly got another text on his phone from Rad saying that he was here.

Jasper gulped as he got up from the couch and walked over quickly to the door. When he fully opened the door, there was Rad. Jasper blushed across his cheeks. He was truly heavily blushing, too.

”Oh my God.” Jasper thought to himself. Rad smiled at Jasper. That made Jasper blush even more than he was already.

”Hey, again! You ready to head out and have some fun?” Rad asked him. Jasper did not say a word. Rad felt confused for a moment until he realized why Jasper was reacting the way he was reacting to him. He blushed and looked at the ground.

”When I mentioned that I was chubby...I think I underestimated that quite a bit. I am not chubby. I am fat. Very fat.” Rad spoke. Jasper smiled.

”I think you look very cute!” Jasper suddenly exclaimed happily. Rad quickly looked up, still blushing.

”Really?! You think I look cute?” Rad asked another couple of question in shock. Jasper nodded.

”Yes and I mean it. And I really do seriously think that look so cute! Also, your weight does not bother me at all. Do not worry about that. I like chubby guys.” Jasper replied to him. Also, he was definitely digging Rad’s chest hair. Rad smiled again.

”Thanks! I think you look cute, too.” Rad said back to him as he blushed a little bit.

”You are welcome. And yes, I am ready to go.” Jasper told him.

”Great! Lets head out!” Rad exclaimed. Jasper turned off the light to his apartment and then stepped out on the porch with Rad. He locked the door before finally leaving with Rad and heading to the bar. Once again, Rad and Jasper was in a car together. It was also a nice car, too. Jasper looked at Rad as Rad was getting comfortable in the car after putting in his seatbelt then started the car. Rad noticed Jasper looking at him and looked back.

”You okay?” Rad asked him. Jasper nodded with a smile on his face.

”I am. I was just thinking about something.” Jasper replied back to him. Rad was not going to ask what he was thinking about. Was not going to dwell on it either. Both of them looked forward then Rad pulled out of the parking space and headed out of the complex with Jasper. As they were in the road, Rad forgot to ask him something before they left the department earlier.

”By the way, are you okay with going to a gay club? I remember you said that you wanted to check out the gay bars in Moonbeam City and I was hoping that I could do that tonight if that is okay with you.” Rad suddenly asked and explained to Jasper. Jasper nodded again.

”I do not mind that at all! I was actually going to ask if we could that.” Jasper answered Rad. Rad smiled.

”Awesome! And I know just the place as well. It is a little outside of the downtown area but it is truly amazing. And everyone there is very friendly. At least from when I go there, the people there are really friendly.” Rad suggested to him. Jasper liked the sound of that.

”Lets go there! Sounds wonderful!” Jasper said back, agreeing to Rad’s suggestion for the club/bar. Both of them were excited about this. A little bit of the nervousness was still there but it was not as bad as it was before they left their homes. Jasper decided to ask Rad something before he ends up not having the courage to do so. 

“By the way, I was thinking about something and it made me curious.” Jasper spoke up.

”What is making you curious?” Rad asked him. Jasper took a deep breath before he spoke once again to Rad.

”You can tell me to fuck off if you want to but...are you single or taken?” Jasper asked Rad and then started to feel so embarrassed about it. Rad was calm about it.

”I do not mind you asking me that. I am single. Been single for a long time. Though, I am not the type of person that someone would want to date.” Rad replied and explained to Jasper.

”That is surprising to me. You are amazing and very sweet!” Jasper said to him in shock. Rad blushed.

”Thanks. But..,because I am big guy. Not a lot of people would want that. I tried online stuff and dating apps when it comes to dating and it did not work out. I have been mostly focused on my work but if the right person comes along...that could change.” Rad said back to him. Jasper felt so bad for him but he understood at the same time.

”What about you?” Rad suddenly asked him.

”What about me?” Jasper asked back.

“Are _you_ single or taken?” Rad asked a different question this time. Jasper blushed.

”I am single, too. I never really was into dating in my school years even though, I knew I was gay. Also, there was not many guys in school that I wanted to date and the ones that I wanted to ask out where either taken and/or straight. I mean, I would _love_ to have a boyfriend someday but I do not think that is going to happen for many more years. And being a policeman does not make dating life easy either.” Jasper replied and explained to Rad. Rad nodded.

”I hope you find someone one day that makes you happy like that.” Rad said back to him.   
  


  
“If only you know how much you already do make me feel that way, Rad.” Jasper thought to himself. Jasper took a few seconds before speaking to Rad.

”Thank you, Rad. And I hope you find someone that makes you happy, too.” Jasper told him.

”You're welcome and thanks.” Rad said back. Both of their hearts felt like it was going to burst outside of their chests. Neither of them said anything during the rest of the ride to the gay club. There was no awkwardness between the two of them either. It was just that they have been thinking about stuff all of a sudden. Also, Jasper could not stop looking at Rad about every few seconds and every chance that he got. Seeing Rad in a more less restrictive outfit made Jasper feel a bit hot and bothered but in a good way. Jasper just wanted to wrap his arms around Rad and nuzzled his face into Rad’s chest hair. So many thoughts were running through Jasper’s head all at once, though. Not all of them being about Rad either.

Some of the thoughts were about the gay club in general as well. Jasper was not exactly a twink but he was not that muscular either. He was somewhat in the middle of the two. On the other hand, Rad is a cub/bear. At least when it comes to gay lingo, that is what he is. He is does not have muscle in his body either but he did have a lot of hair. And that was something that Jasper was attracted to. Rad wished he was a bit thinner, though. He thinks that it may make his life simpler but yet...he has has been chubby since he was in his late teens. Rad was never chubby as a kid or even in his early teenager years but when he hit fifteen/sixteen years old, he started to change everywhere on his body. Especially with his stomach.   
  


It was something that he could change but yet...it was something that could make him change once again but not for the good. And Rad only has self esteem issues because of Dazzle and few co-workers at the police department. Otherwise, he is fine and an excellent officer. When they finally reached the club, Rad parked the car and turned it off. Then, he looked over at Jasper with a smile in his face.   
  


“You ready to go have some fun?” Rad asked him. Jasper looked back at Rad as he smiled as well then nodded.

”Yep! Let’s get it!” Jasper replied back to him. Rad nodded as well. The two of them got out of the car and headed to the bar. When they got inside of it, Jasper suddenly felt a little nervous again. This was a new place for him. Being there with Rad does help but still, Jasper could not help feel a little uneasy about being at the gay club. Some of the people in the club were looking at them. A few were even saying hi to Rad as they walked the bar to get a couple of drinks. At the bar area, there was a feminine looking man behind the counter who was serving the drinks to the people at the bar. He was wearing body glitter and some make up on his face. The man’s body was slim and wearing somewhat very revealing clothes.  
  


“Gosh, I wish I looked that good in makeup!” Jasper thought to himself. When Rad and Jasper sat at the bar, the feminine male look at them and then smiled at them as he walked over to them.

”Rad, darling! It has been a while! How have you been, dear?” The man asked him as he stood behind the bar and in front of the two of them.

”I have been okay. Just been working at the department like usually.” Rad replied to the man. He noticed Jasper sitting next to Rad.

”Oh! And who is this cutie pie?” The man asked Rad another question. Rad gently placed a hand onto one of Jasper’s shoulders. Jasper blushed a little bit.

”This is Jasper. He is the newest officer at the police department!” Rad answered him. Jasper waved at the bartender.

”H-hi.” Jasper said to him, feeling a little flustered. The bartender smiled and leaned forward towards Jasper with a smirk on his face. Jasper blushed even more.

”Oh, hun. Do not worry. I do not bite. I might nibble but I don’t bite. _Hard_. Any friends of Rad is a friend of mine.” The bartender said to Jasper. Jasper nodded back. Rad looked at Jasper with a smile on his face.

”Do not worry about Mark. He is a good guy. He just likes to tease and be playful but I promise that he is not a bad person.” Rad told Jasper. Jasper nodded again. At least, Jasper knew the bartender’s name now.

“Trust me, sweetie. I will not hurt you. And if I made you uncomfortable, please let me know because the last thing I want to do is stress you out in a place that is suppose to be fun.” Mark said to him. Jasper smiled at him.

”Thanks and I am fine. I just never been to a gay club in this city before so I am just a little nervous about it but I will be fine.” Jasper explained to Rad and Mark. Mark smiled and nodded.

”That’s understandable, sweetie but please, do not be afraid to be yourself around here. And if anyone gives you trouble, let me know and I will take care of it. Or any one of the bouncers as well.” Mark told him.

”Thanks!” Jasper said back.

”You’re welcome, hun.” Mark spoke. A minute later, Mark left the two of them to go work on their drinks. Rad looked over at Jasper.

”So, what do you think of this club so far?” Rad asked him. Jasper looked back at Rad.

”It is fine so far. Still...I got to get used to it. But..I am glad that I am here with you. It makes it quite a bit easier to get used to.” Jasper replied to him.

”That’s good.” Rad said back. Mark came back with their drinks and then went to go help another couple of customers that just walked up to the bar. At the entrance, Dazzle came into the club. After overhearing that Rad and Jasper were going to spend sometime to together, Dazzle got jealous. He decided to not bother them but basically stalk them from a distance in the club. He sipped on a glass of rum and coke as he kept his eyes on Rad and Jasper, who were having fun at the bar. They were talking, laughing and just having a good time in general with each other. Dazzle was not happy about it.

”So, Jasper rather hang out with Rad than me, huh. Why? There is nothing special at all about that idiot! What is it about me that makes Jasper not want to hang out with me?” Dazzle said and asked himself. Jasper was also smiling at Rad, which also made Dazzle feel like that he was even more pissed off about this whole thing. For now, he was just going to watch them. Back at the bar area, Rad suddenly got an idea in his head.

”Hey, how about we celebrate this night with a couple of shots?” Rad suggested. Jasper was not exactly sure if that was a good idea.

”What type of alcohol were you thinking for the shots?” Jasper asked back.

”I actually was going to leave that up to you. Doesn’t matter to me.” Rad replied back to him. Jasper thought about it for a few seconds before giving Rad his answer.

”How about whiskey?” Jasper asked, giving Rad a suggestion for the alcohol as well. Rad nodded.

”Sounds good to me!” Rad answered back. Rad and Jasper turned to the bar and asked Mark for a couple of shots of whiskey. Jasper could not help but think that something felt wrong but he was not going to dwell on it. Jasper was here to have fun after all but at the same time, he needed to be careful. When Mark returned with the two shot glasses of whiskey, Rad took one of them and Jasper took the other and looked at each other. On the count of three, Rad and Jasper downed the shot glasses of whiskey like it was nothing and out the shit glass down on the table in front of them. Both of them made a face for a couple of seconds then calmed down.

”That whiskey was a little more stronger than I thought it would be.” Jasper said to Rad.

”I agree but it was not bad. So...after being here for a little bit more, how are you feeling?” Rad said back and then asked him.

”Honestly, I feel great. Though...I feel a little uneasy as well but I am not sure why I do. It is weird to me.” Jasper replied to Rad.

“It is okay to feel that way. Do not worry, I will protect you.” Rad said back to him. 

“That makes me feel a bit better. Thank you.” Jasper said back to him.

”No problem. By the way, if you want to go walk around the club and/or dance on floor, go for it! I am just going to stay right here, though. I am not much of a dancer. At least in public, I am not much of one.” Rad told him.   
  


“I am not much of a dancer in public either. I have three left feet.” Jasper said to him. Rad smiled.

”I guess that makes six left feet between the two of us.” Rad spoke. Jasper chuckled delightfully. Both Rad and Jasper were happy that they can just be themselves with each other and not judged. It was a wonderful feeling to have. Dazzle still did not feel happy about those two, though. He has been at the club for almost thirty minutes already and just about had enough of what he considered “their bullshit”. Still...Dazzle was not going to leave the club until they left. Rad and Jasper spent more time at the bar, having a couple of more drinks and shots of whiskey.

About an hour and half later, Jasper was starting to feel a little bit too drunk. It was rare for Rad to get drunk unless he had a large amount of alcohol, which he did not tonight. Plus, he had to drive Jasper home so he did not want to be tipsy at all. Jasper looked at Rad.

”I think I am ready to go.” Jasper said in a slight drunken voice. Rad looked at him.

”Are you sure?” Rad asked. Jasper nodded. Jasper was not completely wasted but he was feeling it a bit. And he did not want to end so drunk that he could not comprehend anything that was going in around him. 

“Yes.” Jasper replied to him. Rad looked at his watch then back at Jasper. He took out some money and paid the tab for both of them. Jasper’s eyes widened.

”You did not have to that! I have the money for my drinks!” Jasper exclaimed at him.

”I want to. Do not worry about that.” Rad said to him. Jasper nodded.

”Hey. I am going to go use the restroom and then I will take you home. Should not be more than a couple of minutes.” Rad said to Jasper.

“Okay.” Jasper said back. Rad looked at Mark.

”Mark, can you keep an eye on him while I go use the bathroom?” Rad asked the bartender.

”Sure thing, sweetie!” Mark answered Rad. Rad nodded and then headed off to the restroom towards the back of the club. Dazzle also got up from his table as he saw Rad walking away from the table and decided to follow him and not do anything with Jasper. Mark made sure that nothing happened to Jasper. The last thing he wanted was something horrible to happen to a customer or lose Rad’s trust. That was another thing that Mark did not want to lose. Rad was also one of the people who helped make this gay club become what it is. As Rad headed down the hallway of the club to go to the restroom, there were two guys against one of the walls in the hallway. They were only making out so Rad was not going to bother them. Even if they were having sex, Rad still would not bother them. For him, it was none of his business and he did not want to start any trouble or drama for the club. It was only kissing after all. Nothing more, nothing less.

When Rad reaches the restroom, Rad quickly went inside to use it and Dazzle made sure to kept his distance and Rad was in a stall before he walked into the bathroom as well. Dazzle went over to a stall that was away from Rad’s and listened. All Rad did was pee. Dazzle felt disgusted that he was in the same bathroom with Rad. Something that he never thought he would ever do but here he is. It made him feel like he was desperate. Dazzle was not ever sure why he was doing all of this over a guy. For a girl, he could see him doing this but for a guy and co-worker at that? Dazzle just could figure why he is like this nor he may ever found this out.   
  


Rad stepped out of the stall after he finished up inside of it and flushed. He walked over to one of the sinks on the other side of the stalls. As Rad turned in the sink to wash his hands, Dazzle decided to go for it. He quietly stepped out of stall that he was in and walked over and then stood behind Rad.

”Hello, Rad.” Dazzle spoke from behind him. Rad slightly jumbled and looked up at the mirror in front of him, he saw Dazzle’s reflection from behind, smiling at him. Rad turned around with an unhappy look on his face.

”How the _fuck_ did you find us?!” Rad asked Dazzle. Dazzle smirked at him.

”Rad, you do remember that I am a detective, right?” Dazzle asked back. 

“You asked around, didn’t you?” Rad asked another question.

”Yep.” Dazzle replied. Rad let out a groan. Rad was _hoping_ that Dazzle did not do this but yet, he was not surprised at all by this behavior.

”Why do you do this? What the hell did I ever do to you to make you hate me and do bullshit like this?” Rad asked him a couple of questions.

”Well, since you asked. I was not doing this because of you. I was doing this because of Jasper and trying to figure what is it about you that makes him like you more than me!” Dazzle replied and explained to him. This surprised Rad, though. Rad suddenly smirked back at Dazzle.

”Wait...you are jealous that Jasper rather hang out with me than you, isn’t it?” Rad asked him. Dazzle blushed. He felt like he was caught red-handed and getting scolded at by a parent.

”Okay, okay! Yes, I am _jealous_ of this! All I wanted was to get to know Jasper more but it seems like he does not want to get to know me.” Dazzle answered him.

”Do you have a crush on him or something?” Rad asked another question to Dazzle. Dazzle’s eyes widened.

”No! Not at all. I only like women! I swear! I am not against the LGBT but I am not into men myself!” Dazzle replied. Rad was not exactly sure about that but he was not going to dwell on that.

“Do you?” Dazzle asked him.

”Do I what?” Rad asked back. Dazzle smirked back at Rad this time.

”Do _you_ have a crush in Jasper?” Dazzle asked Rad, rephrasing his question differently this time. Rad blushed. Dazzle chuckled as he smiled at Rad’s reaction.

”You do have a thing for him!” Dazzle exclaimed. Rad shook his head.

”No, no, no! We are just _friends_! I promise!” Rad exclaimed as he spoke back to him. Actually, Rad does have a thing for Jasper but at the moment, it was nothing too serious. Also, Rad is not of the closet to mot of his co-workers and including Dazzle so if Dazzle found out that he likes guys, it would be the end of him. And maybe even is job. Although, being a cop was not the first thing he went to school for. So, even if he loses this job, Rad has something to fall back on. Rad needed to get back out to Jasper and take him back home. 

“Look, whatever you do, do not tell anyone about this conversation, please.” Rad said to Dazzle. Though...Rad feels like that people are going to know by tomorrow morning when he has to be at work tomorrow. Jasper was lucky to have a day off tomorrow. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen at work while he is gone tomorrow. That would not be good for him. Not good at all. Dazzle agreed and that ended the conversation between the two of them and then Rad left the bathroom to head back to Jasper. When he returned to the bar area, Jasper and Mark were talking to each other. Rad and Mark talked for a minute before looking at Jasper once again.

”You ready to go, Jasper?” Rad asked. Jasper nodded. Rad and Jasper said their goodbyes to Mark then left the club. The two of them headed to Rad’s car and Rad helped Jasper into the passenger’s seat and then Rad headed to the driver’s side and got in. He was still a little pissed because of Dazzle but being around Jasper made him feel better about what happened at the same time. As they drive home, Jasper was leaned back against the seat as Rad drove.

”You okay? Need to throw up?” Rad asked Jasper a couple of questions.

”No. I am just a bit sleepy but I am okay.” Jasper replied to him.

”I understanding and do not worry. You will be home in about 5 minutes.” Rad said back to him. Jasper smiled.

”I had a great time with you, Rad. Maybe we can do this together sometime.” Jasper spoke and suggested. Rad smiled. 

“Same here. I had a great time as well.” Rad said back to him. Even with Dazzle surprising him at the club, Rad was happy that Jasper and him did this. It was needed, too. Very much needed. When Rad pulled into the parking lot in front of Jasper’s apartment building, he turned off the car. Both of them unbuckled their seatbelts.

”Oh! I can walk there myself. No need to get out of the car.” Jasper said to Rad. 

“Are you sure? I do not mind it. Just want to make sure that you make it back safe and sound.” Rad asked and told him. Jasper smiled.

”I will be fine. I promise! I am on the bottom floor anyway so it is not like I have to go any stairs.” Jasper replied to him. That was true. 

“Okay but I am going to stay here until you get into your apartment.” Rad spoke to him.

”Thanks, Rad.” Jasper said back.

”You’re welcome.” Rad told him. For some reason, Jasper could not take his eyes off of Rad. And as much as he was trying to fight back an urge, Jasper just could not do it. Without saying another word, Jasper leaned over and gave Rad a kiss on the lips. Tae’s eyes widened in shock but he did not push Jasper away or anything like that. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Jasper pulled away and looked at Rad once again. Rad was blushing like crazy. He was not sure if it was the alcohol or what it could be that made Jasper do that but...he was not going to question or complain about it. Jasper opened the passenger side door of Rad’s car and got out of it. Then, he looked at Rad again, with a huge smile on his face.

”Goodnight, Rad! Drive home safely, okay.” Jasper exclaimed and then told him. Rad nodded and smile back once again.

”Good night, Jasper and thank you.” Rad said back to him. Jasper nodded and then closed the door and headed to his apartment. Rad watched him as he walked to the door and then unlocked it before heading inside of it and shutting the door behind him. Rad sat back in his seat for a minute as he thought about the kiss that just happened. 

“I kind of hope that Jasper does not remember that. I do not want him to feel embarrassed about it but yet...it actually felt really nice. Even if he does remember, I do not want him to feel weird or ashamed about it either.” Rad said to himself, still smiling. Rad sat back in his seat once again and drove off and out of the complex and back to his home for the rest of the night. Today has definitely been interesting for the two of them, despite Dazzle stalking them at the gay club. But...will Jasper remember the kiss or will it be like nothing happened?


	6. Still Not Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Jasper, Rad is not sure what he is going to do while being at work.

Rad sat at his desk. Today was Jasper’s day off from the department. Rad felt so bored without him here. Everyone and everything around him just seemed so quiet and lifeless today. Rad looked around the area before he laid his head down on his desk as he let out a sigh. It just felt so strange to him to not have Jasper there.

”Man. I did not realize not having Jasper would affect me like this. Even if it is for a day. I miss him.” Rad thought to himself as he looked at the screen of his cellphone. As much as he wanted to text Jasper, he decided against it. Jasper should be able to enjoy his day off. And Rad did not want to seem like he was being annoying or a bother to him either. Though...he still could get over their night at the gay club. Rad can still also feel Jasper’s lips on his. When Rad touched his lips, he blushed. He still could not figure out if it was because Jasper was drunk or if it was because Jasper secretly actually wanted to kiss him. Either way, Rad was not going to bring it up with him.   
  
  


Though...Rad has been having certain thoughts about Jasper as well. _Naughty_ thoughts. He was curious what Jasper looked like naked underneath all of his clothes. All Rad knew is that Jasper was muscular but nothing else. This only caused Rad to blush even more than he already was across his entire face. Rad needed to stop before the thoughts become worse. Plus...he did not want to end up getting an erection in front of everyone. Rad looked at his watch.

”Fuck. It’s only 10 in the morning.” Rad said to himself. Rad decided to go use the restroom. He got up from his desk and headed that direction as fast as he could. People looked at him but he did not care. Rad just needed to get out of there as fast as he could. When he reached the restroom, he quickly went inside and headed to one of the sinks against the wall. Rad turned in the cold water in the sink he was standing against and splashed water onto his face a couple of times before looking up at the mirror once again. For some reason, this made Rad feel bad.

”I am so pathetic. I am going crazy over someone that I know that I could never have. Maybe he only kissed me because he was drunk after all.” Rad thought to himself as he looked in the mirror. He started to feel upset but it was not because of Jasper. All the thoughts of Dazzle talking about his weight and telling him how stupid he is was the reason for why he was starting to feel like complete shit. Rad was holding back his tears. He did not want to cry. He couldn’t cry. Not right now. Plus, he was now scared. Scared that if anyone came into the restroom and saw this, he could not explain it to them. Rad ran his hands through hair as he took a deep breath. He stayed in the restroom for a couple of more minute until he was calm enough to leave the restroom.

As Rad exited the restroom, he did not even look up as he walked. All of a sudden, Rad bumped into someone. He looked up to see that it was Chrysalis that he bumped into.

“Oh, hey Chrysalis. Sorry about that.” Rad said to her.

”It is okay. I’m fine.” Chrysalis said back to him. She noticed the way Rad was speaking to her.

”Are you okay? You seem a bit down about something.” Chrysalis asked and explained for why she was asking him this. Rad blushed. Rad was not sure if he should tell her or not. But he also did not want to lie to her.

”Kind of, to be honest.” Rad replied to her. Chrysalis smiled.

”Do you want to go somewhere private and talk about it? I am here to listen if you need to vent.” Chrysalis asked another question and told him. 

“Are you sure?” Rad asked her back. Chrysalis nodded back at him. Rad took a few seconds before replied.

”Will you promise not to tell anyone about what he talk about?” Rad asked her another question.

”I promise that I will not tell anyone, Rad. You have my word.” Chrysalis answered. Rad nodded.

”Lead the way.” Rad said to her. He followed Chrysalis down the hall and into the conference room. When they were inside, she shut the door and looked at Rad.

”What has been going on, Rad?” Chrysalis asked him. Rad took a deep breath before he spoke.

”I have not been able to stop thinking about Jasper. Not in a an obsessive way but he has been on my mind quite a lot lately. We also went to a bar last night and when I dropped him off at his place...Jasper kissed me on the lips.” Rad told her. Chrysalis’s eyes widened.   
  


“Oh my God.” Chrysalis spoke. Rad continued on.

”The thing is...he was drunk. It could have been because of him being drunk but yet...It made me think about things when it comes to him. Honestly, it did not make me feel uncomfortable in any way. Actually...I like it. I like it quite a lot.” Rad said to her as he began to blush once again. Chrysalis could see why it was making his mind overthink like this.

”Do you have feelings for him, Rad?” Chrysalis asked him. Rad’s eyes widened. He also wanted to be honest with her.

”I...I do. Yes. I like Jasper. But...I know that we could never be together.” Rad replied to her. He remembered that Jasper called him cute and said that he likes chubby guys but still...it does not mean that he liked Rad in that way. Which was also making him even more sad. Chrysalis felt so bad for him.

  
”You never know. He may like you back. How about talking to him about it?” Chrysalis told and then asked him. Rad shook his head.

”We have not known each other for long, though! I don’t want to make him feel weird if he actually does not feel the same way about me as I do about him. As much as I want to tell him how I feel, I am scared to lose his friendship. Plus..I do not want to lose his friendship either. I am stuck in hard place with this. Does that sounds weird?” Rad replied and asked her. Chrysalis shook her head.

”It is not weird to feel like that. And it is understandable. But..it is not going to make you feel better until you actually speak with him about it.” Chrysalis spoke to him. She was right, though. Unless, he talks to Jasper about all of this, it is just going to keep festering inside of him. And it was just only going to make him feel even more depressed. Rad decided that he was just not going to keep thinking about Jasper in that way a lot...for now. He truly was not ready to tell him that he has a crush on him. Not yet. Not at this time. This did help Rad feel better, though. Which is a good thing.

”True but..I am going to wait on that. I will be okay, though. I promise. I do appreciate you letting me talk to you about this. ...You will not tell anybody, right?” Rad said and then asked her. He just also hoped that nobody was outside near the door. The last thing he wanted was someone listening in on their conversation. Especially if it was Dazzle. That would be seriously horrible. Chrysalis nodded back at him.

”I promise and you are welcome.” Chrysalis replied and said back to him. Rad nodded back as well. Rad just hopes that everything will be okay. He is just going to pretend like nothing happened that night in the car. Probably that would be the best way to help him not think about Jasper in certain ways, too. But still..Rad was not going to stop having a crush on Jasper. He is not going to hint it but he was not going to stop having feelings for him. A couple of minutes later, Chrysalis and Rad left the conference room and headed back to their areas. Thank goodness that no one was outside of the door. ...At least that’s is what Rad saw.

When Rad got back to his desk, he saw that he had a message from Jasper on the screen of his phone. He sat down at his desk once again and looked at his phone. 

**Jasper:** _Hey! I was just curious how you were doing. Hope I am not bothering you. I am so bored. I did not realize how boring a day could be without you._

Rad blushed as he replied to Jasper on his phone 

**Rad:** _I am doing okay. You are not bothering me at all. I actually feel the same way. I am so bored, too._

**Jasper:** _Really? Me too!_

Rad’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He also suddenly got an idea.

**Rad:** _Yes. Hey, do you think we can hang out for about an hour or so after I finish work? I will even bring a couple of pizzas over, too! Only if you want to. It is okay if you don’t._

Jasper quickly replied to him.

**Jasper:** _That actually sounds really great! I would like that a lot. I will pay you back for one of the pizzas._

**Rad:** _You do not have to! I offered! I am just glad to be able to see you again. Hope you are not sick of me._

**Jasper:** _To be honest..l can’t get enough of you. Like, ever since I moved to Moonbeam City and met you. I have been so happy. Plus...you are my only friend that I truly ever had. I know that may sound stupid but it is true._

Rad’s heart was beating inside of his chest but he tried to stay calm on the outside.

**Rad:** _No! It does not sound stupid at all! You are also my only friend, too! I never really have been able to make friends. Long story but I promise, I am not a difficult person to get a long with. ..It is just a lot of people just refuse to be around me because of who I am._

**Jasper:** _Those people need to get their brains checked. You’re amazing!  
  
_

  
Rad smiled. He felt so happy. Especially hearing from Jasper. This was definitely needed.

Rad: _Thank you. I think you are amazing, too._

The two of them kept on having a conversation for another couple of minutes before having to end because had to get back to work and do some thing before lunchtime. He still had 5-6 hours to go until he got off of work before he gets to see Jasper later. But at least, he felt a lot more happier than he did before. Even the thoughts about the kiss were starting to go away for now, too. 

”I guess wanting to see Jasper is what I needed to get over how I was feeling. As far as how I feel about him, I still have those feelings but for now, I am just going to not let them get to me. ...I just hope that I can tell him one day before it is too late but even if he ends up with someone else, I will be happy for him.” Rad thought to himself as he got back to work. For the rest of the day, Rad worked on paperwork for a few cases before he clocked out for work and headed back home to change out of his clothes and ordered the pizzas before heading back out to pick them up then headed to Jasper’s house that evening. When Rad walked up to Jasper’s apartment after arriving and grabbing the pizzas out of the car, he knocked on the front door a couple of times.  
  


Jasper opened the door. He was wearing a black tank top and a pair of shorts to match the tank top. Rad blushed as he saw the bulges of Jasper’s muscles.

” _DAMN_. I don’t know what is hotter. The pizza or Jasper? I am thinking Jasper.” Rad thought to himself. Jasper smiled at Rad.

”Hey! I am so glad to see you! ...Are you okay?” Jasper exclaimed and happily and then asked. Rad quickly snapped out of it.

”Oh, yeah! I am fine! I am glad to see you, too.” Rad replied to him. Jasper nodded and moved over to the side to let Rad into the house. Jasper showed Rad into the kitchen with the pizzas. As Rad placed the two boxes of pizza onto the dining room table, Jasper got out two plates and two cups for their drinks. Rad looked around dining and living room of Jasper’s apartment.

”Nice setup you got here.” Rad said to Jasper. Jasper looked at him.

”Thank you! I mean, it is not much but still..it is enough to feel like home to me. Also...I am really glad that you are here.” Jasper said back to him. Rad smiled.

”Me, too. How are you enjoying your day off?” Rad said back and asked. Jasper sighed.

”Eh. I am glad to be able to get some rest but, I am so bored out of my mind! Plus, it is so boring without you, to be completely honest.” Jasper replied to him. Rad blushed.

”I..I feel the same way. Without you at the department, it just feels so empty. Plus, Dazzle is so unbearable. Sometimes, I wish that I could just punch and then toss him out of a window.” Rad spoke to him. Jasper chuckled.

”I barely even know him and I want to do that same, exact thing to him. Though...I do not want to get to know him more because of the way he treats you.” Jasper spoke back to him. For some reason, that made Rad feel happy. Jasper brought the glasses and plates over and placed them onto the table. He also helped Rad open up the boxes and each of them took two slices of pizza and two glasses of water before going into the living room. As they sat in the couch, Rad and Jasper talked as they ate their pizzas. Being around each other made them feel so happy. And without Dazzle around to bother them made it even better.

An hour passed before either of them noticed the time. Rad even forgot about the kiss. At least for the time being he has. Jasper was also really happy to see Rad today. More than Rad may even realize. Jasper had an idea.

”I was thinking about something just now.” Jasper said to Rad.

”What were you thinking about?” Rad asked him. Jasper smiled at him.

”I was thinking may be like once a month or something, we can get together and hang out. If you would like to do that, course.” Jasper suggested to him. Rad smiled back.

”I would like that actually. I am usually never busy. Unless it is visiting my family or something like that. I think that is a great idea!” Rad said back to him. Jasper was happy that Rad likes the idea of them hanging out together.

”I...I just hope you don’t think that I am clingy or anything like that.” Jasper spoke.

”I do not think that of you at all! I like hanging out with you! You do not have to worry about that, Jasper.” Rad told him. Jasper nodded.

”Thank you, Rad. I really appreciate that a lot.” Jasper said back to him.

”You are welcome.” Rad spoke back to him. Rad stayed at Jasper’s place for another hour before he decided that he needed to head home. Rad and Jasper split what was left of the pizza before Rad left Jasper’s apartment and headed back to his house for the rest of the night. 

“See you at the department tomorrow, Rad.” Jasper said to him as they stood at the door with a smile on his face. Rad smiled back at him.

”I can’t wait.” Rad said back as he smiled, too. Jasper nodded back. Rad nodded back as well and then left Jasper’s apartment and headed to his car. When he got in, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.   
  


“Oh my god.” Rad mouthed silently. He still could not stop thinking about how hot Jasper looked while he was visiting him this evening. Rad was also so close to kissing him as well but he held back. As he started the car and pulled it of the parking lot, Rad took one more looked at Jasper’s apartment for a couple of seconds and then left the complex. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. Hopefully, Dazzle will not ruin their day tomorrow. Doubt that he won’t be sane or distant but there is still hope that it is possible. Maybe.


	7. What Did I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazzle speaks with Chrysalis about Jasper. But things still may not go well for Mr. Novak.

Dazzle felt so confused as he sat in the break room at the police department. Confused about why Jasper does not want to hang out with him. It has been bothering more recently ever since he saw him at the gay club with Rad. It was not frustrating him but it was making him feel a little bit down. But only a little bit.  
  


“Why is this bothering me so much? I mean, I have not done anything to him that should make him hate me. I am one of the cool cats in town and yet...he wants to hang out with Rad all the time. Out of all people, why does he want to hang out with Rad? There is nothing special or amazing about him at all!” Dazzle thought to himself as he let out a sigh. All of a sudden, Dazzle looked up as he heard footsteps in the break room. It was Chrysalis. Dazzle decided to take up the opportunity and get some information from her about all of this. After all, maybe it would not hurt to ask her about this.

”Hey, Chrysalis. How are you?” Dazzle suddenly spoke up to her and asked. As much as she just wanted to ignore him, Chrysalis could not help but notice the sadness in his voice. She turned her head to look at Dazzle. Chrysalis was having the same feeling about Dazzle that she had about Rad.

”I am doing okay. ..You seem down about something.” Chrysalis said back to him.

”That is because I am a little bit, to be honest.” Dazzle told her. Chrysalis felt a little bad. She walked over to the table and sat down next to him but still kept a little distance between the two of them.

”What is going on? Is everything okay?” Chrysalis asked him a couple of questions. Dazzle let out a sigh.

”Have you noticed that Jasper basically wants nothing to do with me?” Dazzle asked back. Chrysalis did not expect that question from Dazzle.

”To be honest, I have not noticed this at all.” Chrysalis replied to him. Dazzle figured as much.

”I just don’t understand why he does not want to hang out with me? All he wants to do is hang out with Rad. Every, single day. I even saw them go to a gay club together last week. I have been wanting to go to clubs with him, too! I just do not know what I did to make him not hang out with me. I am thinking Rad influences him to not be around him.” Dazzle told her. Chrysalis has never seen Dazzle like this. Especially over a guy. This was something that has totally take both Dazzle and Chrysalis by surprise.

”Are you jealous?” Chrysalis asked him.

”No! I am not jealous! I mean...okay...maybe I am a _little_ jealous of them but still, I just want to know why Jasper doesn’t like me. I am a very likable guy!” Dazzle answered and explained to her. Chrysalis felt like it was more than that. Also...she could see and hear why Jasper may not want to hang out with him. And honestly, she doesn’t blame Jasper for this. Chrysalis is not a fan of Dazzle either.

”Have you tried talking to him about it? Like really talk to him about it.” Chrysalis asked. Dazzle shook his head.

”Every time I try to ask to hangout with him or even talk to him, he is always with Rad.” Dazzle answered. All of a sudden, Dazzle got an idea.

“Maybe you ask him if he can talk to me. I think he will if you tell him this.” Dazzle suggested to her. Chrysalis did not like this idea.

”Dazzle, you are an adult. You can ask himself this yourself.” Chrysalis said back to him. Dazzle did not know he was going to be stooping this low but yet, it was going to happen.

”Please, Chrysalis? I do not ask for much. I am just a bit pathetic, not going to lie but I do not know what to about it.” Dazzle said to her, practically begging her to did this for him. Chrysalis let out a sigh. As much as she really did not want to do this, she did feel bad for him at the same time. But only a little bad.

”Okay, okay. I will ask him to talk to you. Remember, you owe for this and if he doesn’t, don’t blame me and please respect his decision.” Chrysalis told him.

”I promise. By the way, I do not have a crush on him. I just...I want to be his friend.” Dazzle responded back to her. Chrysalis hates to go against her better judgement. But seeing Dazzle like this was not only pathetic but it is something that was really bothering him. Also, she did not believe him that it was just to be his friend. Knowing Dazzle, nothing good would come out a friendship with him. 

“I can not believe that I am going to do this but oh well. If this something that is truly bothering Dazzle, then I will help him.” Chrysalis thought to herself. After a few more minutes in the break room, Chrysalis left to go find Jasper. When she found him, Jasper was at his desk alone. Working on some paperwork. Chrysalis felt a little weird about doing this. She walked over to Jasper and tapped him on the shoulder. Jasper looked up at her and smiled.

”Hey! What’s up, Chrysalis?” Jasper exclaimed and asked her. Chrysalis sampled back at him. Deep down, she hoped that Jasper does not talk to Dazzle. Jasper doesn’t need anyone like Dazzle in his life. 

“Hey. Um, Dazzle wanted me to let you know that he wanted to talk to you about something. I am not sure what but that is what he told me to let you know.” Chrysalis said back to him. Jasper’s smile disappeared in his face. Chrysalis totally understood his valid reaction to that.

”Look, I am only the messenger. It is up to you if you want to talk to him or not and I am not going to force you to do it either. Honestly, I would not talk to him if you do not want to. But that is up to you. I just thought I would ask and let you know.” Chrysalis explained to him. Jasper nodded.

”Thanks. ...Where is he, by the way?” Jasper said to and asked her. If Dazzle really does want to talk to him, it does not hurt to see what he wants to say.

”In the break-room.” Chrysalis answered. Jasper nodded again. Jasper did not want to Dazzle but yet...it could be about work so, it would exactly hurt to hear what Dazzle has to say.

”Thanks, Chrysalis, for letting me know.” Jasper said to him.

”No problem.” Chrysalis said back to him. When Chrysalis headed back to her area, Jasper got up from his desk and went to the break to go talk to Dazzle. When Jasper arrived to the break-room, he saw Dazzle at the table.   
  


“Dazzle.” Jasper suddenly spoke up. Dazzle looked up at Jasper and smiled.

”Hi, Jasper!” Dazzle happily exclaimed. He was glad to not see Rad with Jasper.

”You...you wanted to talk to me about something?” Jasper asked him a question. Jasper nodded.

”I do.” Dazzle replied to him. Jasper walked over to the table and sat down across the table from him.

”So...what did you want to talk to me about?” Jasper asked another question. Dazzle hesitated for a couple of seconds before he spoke to Jasper again.

”I was just wondering...why don’t you want to hang out with me?” Dazzle asked a question back. Jasper silently groaned.

”I...I honestly don’t have an exact answer for that.” Jasper replied to him.

”I mean, I just want to show you the city and stuff. I mean, if you want to gay clubs and stuff, I am all for that! I am not agaunst the LGBT in anyway. Though...I am curious..are you gay?” Dazzle told him and then asked a question of his own to Jasper. Jasper was tired of hiding his sexuality from the rest of his fellow officers so he may as well just come out and say it

”Yes. I am gay.” Jasper answered him. Dazzle figured that Jasper was but did not want to assume it. It did not matter to him anyway but still, Dazzle was curious about that. Back in the office area, the elevator opened up and Rad stepped out of it. He was holding a couple of bags of food. One was for him and one he got for Jasper as a surprise. When he arrived to his desk, he noticed that Jasper was not there. Rad put the food on his desk as he noticed another officer walking past him. Rad turned to look at him.

”Hey, have you seen Jasper?” Rad asked the officer. The officer stopped and looked at Rad.

”I saw him in the break-room talking time Dazzle.” The officer replied back to him. Dad’s eyes widened as a rush of fear started to form within him.

”Oh no.” Rad thought to himself. The officer was confused by Rad’s reaction.

”Rad?” The officer asked, Rad did not waste anytime and quickly headed to the break-room. He did not mind Jasper talking to Dazzle but knowing how Dazzle makes Jasper feel, he was worried that something could go wrong. Very wrong. When he finally reached the break-room, he saw Jasper sitting across from Dazzle at the table. Dazzle saw Rad and looked up.

” _Fuck_.” Dazzle thought to himself. Jasper looked behind him with a smile in his face.

”Hey, Rad! Glad you’re back!” Jasper exclaimed.

”I’m not.” Dazzle thought to himself. Rad felt a little less stressed out seeing that nothing was going wrong. Rad looked at Jasper.

”Are you okay?” Rad asked him, just making sure. Jasper felt a little uneasy but it was not as bad as he thought that it would be talking to Dazzle like this.

”Yes. I am okay. Thank you, Rad.” Jasper replied back to him. Dazzle felt so annoyed right now by seeing Rad interrupting their conversation.

”Yes, he is okay. Now, if you can leave us alone, that would be great.” Dazzle said to Dazzle. Jasper did not like that. He turned around to look at Dazzle again.

”Hey! Do not be rude to him! He was just checking up on me. There is nothing wrong with that.” Jasper said to Dazzle. Dazzle looked at Jasper.

”You are so clueless to see what he is truly doing.” Dazzle spoke to him.

”Excuse me?” Jasper asked him. This was starting to get bad. For both Jasper and Dazzle.

”Rad is not exactly just checking up on you. He is trying to get you away from me! Rad is a manipulative brainwasher!” Dazzle answered and explained to Jasper. Rad could not believe the bullshit that Dazzle just spewed out of his mouth.

”You are such an moron, Dazzle! I never was doing that to him. Jasper does not have to be around you if he does not want to! I am not doing anything to influence him in any way!” Rad said to Dazzle.

”Rad is right. He is not making me not talk to you. I jut want to be around you because you make uncomfortable. And you sound like a jealous boyfriend and I hate that. Plus, I don’t like you because you are such a narcissist, a bully and a pig! Basically, you are a hug bastard. There is the reason why I do not like or want to hang out with you. And this is not because of Rad. I also hate that you bully Rad, too. Even if I decided to give you the chance to hang out with you, you just lost it. We will never hang out. In fact, please do not ever speak me again. EVER!” Jasper told Dazzle. Dazzle was a bit shocked by what Jasper said to him.   
  


Having enough of Dazzle’s crap, Jasper got up from the table and left the break-room. Dazzle also decided that he wanted to leave the break-room, too. After he got up from the table and started to walk last Rad, he stopped and looked at Rad. Rad looked back at him.

”You better watch your back.” Dazzle said to him and then turned his head forward once again then headed to somewhere else in the department. Rad just went ahead and ignored Dazzle’s threat. But if Dazzle did anything to Jasper, there would be hell to pay. Jasper is not a bad person. He is just a good judge of a person’s character. And he got it on the nose when it came to Dazzle. Spot on, in fact. He did not blame Jasper for feeling that way about Dazzle. Chrysalis did not either. Rad walked away from the archway to the break-room and headed back to his desk. Jasper was there at his when he reached the main area of the floor.

Rad walked over and sat at his desk next to Jasper. Rad felt so bad for what happened in there for when it comes to Jasper.

”I am so sorry about that. I did not mean to make things worse for you.” Rad said to him. Jasper looked at Rad with a smile on his face.

”Oh! You did not do anything wrong! If Dazzle wasn’t rude to you in the first place, it would not have blown up like that. I just hope that ai did not do anything wrong.” Jasper said to Rad. Rad smiled back at Jasper.

”You didn’t do anything wrong. I promise. I am just sorry that Dazzle upset you.” Rad said back to him.

”Are you going to be okay?” Jasper asked Rad. Rad nodded.

”Yeah. I will be okay. By the way, I got you some lunch.” Rad answered to him as he suddenly held up a bag of food for Jasper. A bigger smile appeared in Jasper’s face.

”Awe! That’s so sweet! Thank you!” Jasper happily exclaimed to Rad.

”You’re welcome.” Rad told him. The two of them are lunch at their desks together before getting back to work. Right now, Jasper and Rad were fine but as far as Dazzle goes, he was even sure if he was going to be okay. But all he definitely knew was is that, he meant it when Rad said to watch his back. Dazzle was not going to let this down for a while at least. This was war now for between him and Rad.


	8. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad gets a phone call from his brother during his day off of work.

Today was Rad’s day off from work. It has been a few days since the incident with Jasper and Rad in the break room at the department. It has not been bothering him but still, he was still worried that something could happen to Jasper. As he was reading a book on the couch, his cellphone rang next to him. Rad picked it up and held it to his ear.

”Hello?” Rad asked to see who was in the other line. It took a couple of seconds before the person in the other line said anything to him.

”Rad? I hope I have the right number.” A voice said from the other line. A smile appeared on Rad’s face. He instantly recognized the voice that was speaking. And glad to hear from them, too.

”Kazuki! Hey! You have the right number! How are you doing?” Rad exclaimed happily and asked him.

”I..I am doing okay. How are you doing?” Kazuki replied and asked him.

”I am doing good. Is there a reason that you called me?” Rad answered and asked another question.

”I just wanted to hear your voice and see how you are doing. I miss you.” Kazuki replied.

”And I miss you, too, brother. Anything new happened lately?” Rad said back to him and asked. Kazuki hesitated for a moment before he spoke again to Rad.

“Well...there is a guy I like and I have been wanting to ask him out but I am so nervous to do so.” Kazuki answered.

”What’s stopping you from asking him?” Rad asked him another question. Kazuki felt so nervous all of a sudden.

”Talc was at the house the other day and she had a homophobic rant in front of me when I was talking to Mom about the guy I like and it made me start to worry about if certain family members found out that I have a boyfriend, I would just be ridiculed and hurt so much. Also, she talked about how people like me should not be able to date. Talc may not think that I do not know what she was talking about but I am not stupid. Mom and Dad know that I want to be in a relationship and support me being in one when the time comes. ...But..if I do get a boyfriend, I am just worried that people will bully him because of me or some of family members would harass him.” Kazuki answered and explained to him. Rad felt so bad for Kazuki.

”Kazu, listen to me. Talc is nothing but an ignorant bitch and gets off on hurt other people. And so is Aunt Glam. You do what you want to do and if Mom and Dad support then there is nothing bad going to happen. Also, I support you, too, of being in a relationship. We have your back. Do not worry about that!” Rad said back to him.

”Thank you, Rad. That means a lot to me. It really does.” Kazuki told him. 

“You’re welcome. By the way, who is the name of the person that you like?” Rad said back to him.

”His name is Jimin. I have known him since middle school and he is very sweet and kind. Though..sometimes, I feel like I am good enough for anyone nor that they would not want to go out with me.” Kazuki replied.

”I know how that feels but you may not know how he feels about until you ask him. Also, you are an amazing person. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend!” Rad spoke. 

”You really think someone would like me the way I am? Are you sure?” Kazuki asked Rad a couple of questions.

”I have no doubt that someone does! You never know. Jimin may also have a crush on you.” Rad answered back to him. Kazuki believed what Rad was telling him but yet...he still had some doubt within himself.

”I just wish I was not so chicken to ask Jimin out. I really, really like him, Rad. I just wish I did not have a mind like mine. I just hope that I can be a good boyfriend for Jimin. If I am ever given the chance.” Kazuki told him.

”I do not doubt that you would be a good boyfriend. Also, do not jump into anything you do not feel ready for unless you feel like you are truly ready to be in a relationship.” Rad spoke back, trying to give him advice. Rad felt a little weird giving him dating advice when he himself has not ever really dated anyone. Though, the advice he was giving him was real. He would not give him the advice if he did not understand it either. But no matter what, he was just looking out for his brother and giving him support.

”I will ask him soon but not right now. So..when is the next time you plan on coming to see us? We miss you a lot.” Kazuki said and asked.

”The next time I have vacation, I am planning in coming and seeing you guys. I miss you all, too.” Rad replied.   
  


  
“I can’t wait! I love you, Rad.” Kazuki told him. Rad smiled again.

”I love you, too, Kazu. I can not wait to see you either. I promise that it will be soon.” Rad said back to him. Rad and Kazuki talked on the phone for about another hour before both of them ended the call and hung up. Rad truly missed his family so much. Not just his parents and baby brother but also his little cousin, Karter. Rad was not too much active with other family members besides his family in hometown. Though, some and even certain family members has something against him and even Kazuki just for being who they are. Rad did not care what family members thought about him about he does truly care about what others thought about his brother. Kazuki has been through so much in life for many reasons during his childhood. His aunt Glam and cousin Talc are monsters to Kazuki.   
  


With their homophobia and ignorance, Kazuki easily get panic attacks even just seeing them. They only _have_ to see them at certain family events. They are on Rad’s mother’s side of the family. She hated them as much as Kazuki and Rad do but sometimes, it is not easy just to cut family members off. Also, Rad was curious when was the next time that he gets vacation time. Though, he would miss Jasper but yet, he really needed to see his family. Rad was not obsessed with Jasper. Just worried that Dazzle may try to fuck with him and turn him against Rad. Rad laid back against the couch then let out a sigh.

“This is so difficult. I think Jasper will be okay but yet...I just have a feeling that something is going to go wrong. Jasper is a smart man and knows what to do. I just don’t want to feel like he has to do something to fit in with the department if it makes him uncomfortable. Though, after what happened, I truly doubt that Jasper will let Dazzle near him unless they are at a crime scene together. Well, I won’t know until it happens.” Rad said to himself. He decided to let this go for now and go back to reading his book. At least, there was a chance that he was able to see his family soon. Thinking about them out a smile in his face. Something that he needed right now. 


	9. As Long As You Are Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad spends the week with his youngest cousin, Karter, who lives in another state away from him.

Rad was able to get a week off to watch and spend time with his baby/youngest cousin, Karter. Karter has autism like his brother, Kazuki but, he is also smart and advanced for his age (which he is 7 years old), too. He also looks up to both Rad and Kazuki as he role models. On this afternoon, Rad was sitting in the couch, catching up in a couple of things in his social media while Karter was siting next to him on the couch as well. Recently, Karter has had a lot of things in his mind. Things about himself. He already told his parents about but he wondered how other family members would think about it. Karter looked at and up at his cousin and gulped before he spoke to him.

“Rad?” Karter piped up. Rad looked at his cousin with a smile on his face.

“Yes, Karter?” Rad asked him. Karter was a little nervous but he knew in his heart that he needed to do this. For himself.

“How young is too young for a child to know if they are LGBT or not?” Karter asked him.   
  


“Well, a child can feel how they are at any age. I mean, children can know they are trans when they are five years old.” Rad replied and explained to him.

“But some people think that children should not know things like that. I do not agree with them but that is how some people think about it.” Karter said.

“People like that aren’t smart to know things like that. And they are also ignorant, too. Kazuki knew he was gay when he was your age.” Rad said back to him.

“Really?” Karter asked him another question. Rad nodded.

“Kazuki started to realize that he was different when he was five. But he was not sure exactly what he was until he learned about what he was. When he came out to our parents, they accepted him with open arms and never thought for one second that he was too young to know what he was. I came out at an older age but the same thing happened to me but I was still a child, too. You are never too young or old to come out and figure out who you are as a person. And as long as the person is happy, that is all that should matter.” Rad answered and explained to him once again. Rad suddenly had a sudden thought pop up in his head.

“By the way, Karter, is there a reason why you are asking me these questions?” Rad asked a question back this time. Karter felt like he was caught but he was not scared.

“Yes.” Karter replied.

“Do you think that you might be gay as well?” Rad asked him a different question.   
  


“It is not exactly that I _think_ I am. It is more that I _know_ I am that I am gay. I am just worried that other family members will think that you and Kazuki influenced me but that is not the case. But I am not ashamed of being gay either. I know that being gay isn’t like a cold. You just can’t catch it. You have to be born with it in your DNA. Some people are born straight, some are born gay and others are born in-between. There is nothing wrong with that. I just...I just know that some family members will think you and Kazuki made this way but you didn’t. My parents already know this about me and accept me. And I am happy the way I am. It is more of my Mom’s side of the family in South Korea that I am worried about and Aunt Glam and Cousin Talc on our side of the family because of how they treat Kazuki terribly because who he is, too. That’s why I was asking about if I am too young to know if I am gay or not.” Karter told him.

Rad understood him. Understood more than other may do. He only may be seven but Karter is very wise beyond his years.

“Karter, if people don’t accept you, do not worry about it. They are not worth your stress. Just remember, some people are born gay like you said, yes, but, ignorance and hate is _taught_. There is nothing wrong with you, either. Not that you said that or anything but I am just that if people do say to you, it is not true. Just be yourself and be happy because that is all that matters.” Rad spoke. Karter still had one more 

“There..is one more thing that I did want to ask about.” Karter said.

“And that would be?” Rad asked. Karter gulped.

”I think that I am may also be genderqueer like Kazuki. Because I do not feel like I am a boy or a girl but I don’t want surgery. I just honestly don’t feel like I am any gender. I just feel like Karter. Just like how Kazuki feels like he is just Kazuki.” Karter answered.

“How do you feel about pronouns when it comes to yourself?” Rad asked. Karter shrugged.

“I really don’t care what people call me for that. They call me a boy, a girl or even an alien! I just don’t really care about pronouns. If you want to keep calling me a boy, that’s fine. I am just myself but I just do not feel like that I fit with any gender.“ Karter answered and explained to him. Rad nodded.

“And that is completely fine. I was just curious because I didn’t want to offend you by calling you by a gender that you do not identify with.” Rad told him.

“I appreciate that and thank you. But I am truly okay with any pronouns, though. I mean, I know what I have boy parts but I just feel exactly that I am boy but I don’t exactly feel like I am girl either. Maybe I am an alien.” Karter said back to him. 

“An adorable alien.” Rad said. Karter giggled and then started to make alien like noises. Rad did the same and the two of them ended up pretending to communicate to each other like aliens for a couple of minutes before suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles. When they calmed down, Rad wrapped his arms around his cousin and gave him a hug.

”I love you the way you are, Karter.” Rad told him.

“And I love you the way you are, too, Rad.” Karter said back to him. Karter felt so happy that Rad accepted him. And Rad felt so lucky to have a cousin like Karter in his life. Karter is the baby of the family at the moment. And Rad will do anything to protect him. Just like not only his parents but also Rad and Kazuki’s parents, too. As for his Aunt Glam and cousin Talc, if they do anything to him, Rad will not hold back on them. Rad and Karter pulled away after a minute of hugging. They decided to watch a movie together. As much as Rad likes being an officer, he loves spending time with his family more. And this visit from Karter was something he definitely needed right now.

And maybe one day, he can have Jasper meet Karter as well. For now, Rad was just going to wait on that. He needed to spend a little one on one more time with Jasper before he lets him meet any family members but that should not take too long for that happen. 


End file.
